


A Month Of Sleep

by DanTheExplodingCreeper



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Diabetic Gavin, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheExplodingCreeper/pseuds/DanTheExplodingCreeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I wrote about my family's experience with my brother being ill and finally hospitalized to diagnose him as a Type One Diabetic on December 26, 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Month Of Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this. If not, im sorry.

The first day Gavin had stayed home from work didn’t raise questions to the other five men. They simply told Gavin to stay in bed and sleep. Call if needed. For the entire day, Gavin hardly moved from his spot in the bed that they all shared. He wasn’t hungry at all that day either. But he was forced to eat a bit of what ever Geoff made that night by Jack. 

The third day became the fifth and that soon turned to a week and a half. Each day since the first, Gavin’s skin tone became paler. His cheeks started hollowing out a bit and his body seemed to be skinnier than usual. His energy was a thing of the past by this point, and it had each man worried. 

A week and a half became a full three weeks and Gavin hasn’t gotten any better. In fact he became worse. He’d sleep for twenty-two hours each day, the other two groggily watching movies and shows on Netflix while cuddled into a blanket and Ryan or Jack’s sides. His skin was even paler and his voice scratchy due to no use. His body was definitely skinnier. He looked like he slept off at least thirty pounds. 

Each man would always ask if he was all right and if he’d like something to eat. And each time would be replied with, “Just tired and I’m not hungry” and then proceeded by snores. 

 

Soon enough Christmas came. Gavin was actually out of bed and with his boys and friends that came over for the holiday. Every one was glad to see Gavin up but he looked like hell. Pajama’s that Jack put on him a week ago and his hair that was forcibly washed by Geoff sticking in random and crazy ways. 

He was sat in Ryan’s lap the whole night until they all went out to a fancy restaurant for Christmas dinner. He of course was dressed appropriately but like every day since the first, he was tired and not hungry. Jack had fed him small spoon fulls of his mac and cheese before Gavin fell asleep with his head on Geoff’s shoulder.  
The shared look that every one gave each other was ones of concern. 

 

That night they said good-bye to their friends and got home. Ryan carried Gavin up to their room and Jack dressed him. Geoff and the two lads were on the couch, in silence and worry. Michael was slowly getting angry as he got more confused and felt useless as he couldn’t do anything to figure out what was wrong with his British idiot. Ray had only curled up between the two older men and was in his own world as Ryan came back down. Geoff looked up at him, Ryan giving him a worried look.  
“He’s defiantly lost weight, Geoff. I can practically feel his ribs dig into my own when I carry him. Hell, I’m sure Ray could even pick him up with out breaking a sweat.” Ryan swept his hand through his hair, blue eyes filled to the brim with worry.  
Geoff sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, “Do you think its time to take him to the hospital?”  
Before Ryan could reply, Jack answered, “Definitely. He’s losing consciousness fast.” 

At that Geoff and Jack were back up the stairs as Michael started silently raging and taking it out on the pillow next to him. Ryan had taken Ray into his arms and left Michael to himself, not wanting to deal with a black eye in the morning. 

Minutes later, Geoff had Gavin wrapped in a blanket in his arms while Jack carried pillows. 

“Ryan, keep watch on these two. We’ll call when we get there.” Geoff had said.

Michael had jumped up and stormed after them, “FUCK THAT, IM COMING.”  
Ryan had moved Ray and grabbed a hold of Michael and kept him away from the garage door as the two other Gents took the lad. Michael wasn’t strong enough to break away but that didn’t stop him. He was released when the car was long gone down the road and he made his way up the stairs in a rage.

\--

Ray cannot stand hospitals at all. They make him jittery, nervous, and drained. The only way he was keeping from losing his mind was the fact that Gavin was here for a reason that he didn’t know yet and that Michael had taken his hand hostage as he too tried distracting himself. 

Ryan was against the wall of the very cramped visiting room, staring out in the distance of the small window placed in the room. 

It’s been two days since Gavin had been taken in and neither of them had seen or heard from Jack or Geoff until early this morning. Geoff called and said to get their asses down there and check into visit. Somehow Jack had talked the security and nurse at the front desk to let the three in – seeing as neither man was family. So now here they were, sitting in chairs –save from Ryan – that gave them ass and back pains in a small room with another family that took up the other chairs. 

Geoff came in silently and sighed. The three instantly asking what was going on. 

“Uh..well…the doctor had two guesses before doing tests. Leukemia or Diabetes type one. Luckily it was the last of the two when tested. Doc said that we caught it a bit late but its not to worry. They think he’s been like this for awhile and just only recently became to this extent.”

Ryan and Michael let out breaths of relief while Ray sighed softly. “Is he awake…” came his reply.  
“Yeah, wanna see him?” Ray shook his head,  
“Not right now…”

Geoff nodded and turned to ask the other two, Michael accepting right away. He was led to Gavin’s room and soon after Jack was coming through the door. He sat and pulled Ray into him, Ray grunting but not moving, just relaxing a bit into his side. 

\--

A week later Gavin was allowed home with his new medical items and gifts from friends who visited – again allowed to visit somehow. Geoff allowed him to come back to work in the next week. 

Gavin was happy that he was back with his boys and in his own bed again. Yeah it sucks having Diabetes and having to watch what you eat - but its worth it if it meant if he could stay with his boys and not worry the hell out of them again.

 

He just hopped that he wouldn’t become that way ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I may make this a series later on. I dont know yet.  
> Welp i hope you enjoyed.If not, sorry!


End file.
